thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Russian Federation (EndWar universe)
The Russian Federation (Russian: Российская Федерация, tr. Rossiyskaya Federatsiya) is one of the superpowers on Earth and one of the three factions in World War III. At 22,402,200 square kilometres, Russia is the third largest country in the world, after the New Commonwealth and the African Union. It is a federation, parliamentary and presidential republic with its capital in Moscow. Russia is the world's fifth most populous country with over 330 million people as of 2020. Russia borders the European Federation to the northwest, west and southwest, Pan-Islamic Federation, Mongolia, and People's Republic of China to the south, and North Korea to the southeast. Russia also has maritime borders with Japan by the Sea of Okhotsk, and the United States and the New Commonwealth by the Bering Strait to the far east. Russia is the third largest national economy in the world by both nominal GDP and GDP by purchasing power parity (PPP). Russia possesses the largest reserves of energy resources, and is the world's largest producer of oil after the nuclear war in Saudi Arabia, and is a major producer of natural gas and coal. It is the world's largest producer of natural gas. Russia is a major manufacturer, and is the world's most industrialized nation. It also is the world's second largest exporter, and is the second largest importer in the world. Russia is one of the world's recognized energy superpowers, and being one of the world's major industrial and economic superpowers, Russia is a global leader in these areas. The Russian Armed Forces, together with the Russian Spetsnaz Guard Brigades, together form the world's largest military force. Russia is the world's primary military superpower, and possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction (WMD) in the world with a peak stockpile of 52,500 nuclear warheads. Russia is a recognized superpower, and has the second largest nominal military budget in the world. History Early history The history of what is today Russia began in the IXth century AD in the city of Staraya Ladoga which was founded by the Rus ("fair-haired"). Eventually suffering a feudal breakdown, Russia survived the completely obliterating Mongol invasion, and was eventually able to gain independance after the Mongols themeselves began suffering from a feudal breakdown; Moscow eventually emerged as the new centre. Russian Empire From 1547 to 1917 Russia was ruled by absolute monarchs called Tsars, although since 1721 the official title was "Emperor". In the XVIIIth and XIXth centuries, the Russian Empire was one of the superpowers of the Old World, if not a colonial one. However, it was brought down by internal dissent. Soviet era From 1922 to 1991, Russia was part of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (USSR). The "dictature of the proletariat" eventually evolved into a totalitarian state; however, such a regime was able to weather the combined might of Nazi-occupied Europe at the Third Reich's prime during WWII almost single-handedly, and, despite having been ravaged by the German invasion, riveled with the United States and, later, the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation, in a confrontation known as the Cold War, with animosity growing as early as 1944, and continueing until the mid-1980s, when inept leadership and even more inept administering had corrupted the government, Party and the economy, which in the USSR were the same entity. An eventual spike of nationalism caused separate Republics to use their constituational right to leave the union. Post-Soviet Union After the official dissolution of the Soviet Union, in December 1991, Russia became a democratic republic and relations between the Russia, the United States, and European Union (before the formation of the European Federation) eased, but were not overly friendly. Due to harsh economic conditions, the Russian Armed Forces suffered deep cuts but also moved away from its emphasis on large-scale warfare. Beginning in 2000's, Russia began reasserting its military might, but lacked the resources for real reform, all this changed in 2016, when after a nuclear war obliterated Saudi oil, Russia became the world's leading oil producer. In 2020, Russia got involved in World War III. 21st century The world's number one supplier of oil and natural gas since the 2016 nuclear war in the Middle East, Russia has experienced an economic boom of epic proportions. Uplifted by the economic boom, Russia reformed, and expanded to its military beyond Cold War levels, its stockpile of weapons of mass destruction even surpassing the previous peak stockpile of 45,000 nuclear warheads in 1988. Russia once again has a first rate military, albeit a somewhat basic one, compared to the other superpowers. Russia is suspicous of both the European Federation and the United States. Demography Russia's population is estimated at 330 million, with half of the population in the western area of the country nearest to the European borders. The largest and most dominated ethnic group is the Russians, with over 180 million Russian-speaking people. About 40 million of them live in the Siberian region, with the two largest cities being Novosibirsk and Yekaterinburg (Sverdlovsk). The population is diverse, with ethnic Russians or Slavs still the majority. More than 45 million people live in the Central Asian region, with the ethnic Kazakh people being the dominated Central Asian ethnic group. A major part of the industrialized areas are located in the Central Asian region, with Tashkent and Almaty (Alma-Ata) being the major industrial centres. Military The Russian military of the 20th Century was at times known as the Red Army or the Soviet Army, replacing the earlier Russian Imperial military. The Red Army was primarily the creation of Leon Trotsky and Felix Dzerzhinsky (also known as "Iron Felix"). Initially it had the three classical branches of service, the Army (Ground Troops), the Army and the Navy, with the Airborne, Ballistic Missle troops and Space Troops eventually becoming independent arms. Additionally the Soviet intelligence services (KGB and GRU) operated their own paramilitary forces, called Spetsnaz; the Ministry of the Interior also maintains paramilitary police units. The Russian Army post-1991 maintained many of the old Soviet practices, though it suffered deep budget cuts, morale problems, and outdated equipment, with futile efforts to modernize and adapt to the evolving situation and technological and tactical developments. This remained largely the case until the 2016 reforms. The composition of the post-2016 military is unknown beyond the Spetsnaz Guard Brigades; the regular army, however, is armed with AK-74 assault rifles and basic steel helmets; they appear to wear little armour, however the armour may be worn underneath their clothing, like Spetsnaz. The Russian Navy is only breifly mentioned and its composition is largely unknown. It did contain at least one supercarrier; the Yurargo which was badly damaged in the eighth week of war (along with several escorts) by American airstrikes and the Rods of God. Yurargo was, however, salvaged, reconstructed and returned to its homebase later. The Russian Navy also consists of at least five nuclear-powered guided-missile Kirov-class battlecruiser, the largest combatant warships in the world. As of 2011, roughly 50% of the personell is pooled via one-year-long conscription of able-bodied men between 18 and 28 without a university degree. Those that did not get the equivalent of ROTC while getting their degree have to serve two years as Junior Lieutenants; medical and linguistic experts are commissioned as reserve officers regardless of gender - say, an English teacher, female, had the rank of Army Captain and the speciality "Armaments of US and Western Germany". Evasion is punishable by jailtime, followed by serving out the term. It is still possible via medical discharge, or thanks to rampant corruption in the mostly-civilian "military comissariats". Current Composition and Branches of Service *Russian Ground Troops (Сухопутные Войска, СВ) *Forgotten Army *Russian Air Force (Военно-Воздушные Силы, ВВС) *Russian Navy (Военно-Морской Флот, ВМФ) *Spetsnaz Guard Brigades (SGB) *Russian Airborne Troops (Воздушно-Десантные Войска, ВДВ) *Russian Strategic Rocket Forces (Ракетные Войска Стратегического Назначения, РВСН) *Russian Space Troops (Kосмические Bойска) Political Terrorist activities Annexed territories